An Untold
by Secret Saturn
Summary: WARNING: May bring up some emotional feelings. The untold story of Helios... Rini finds out. Song: Invisible by Disciple


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"An Untold Story"

A/N: In the anime, all the character's past is pretty much well explained (well, many of them anyway). But what the anime doesn't explain, is one specific character, I will tell you myself…

Story: Regular; Mine

Song: Italics; Invisible By Disciple

Lyrics from:

.

~Rini's P.O.V~

He never talked about his past. Only the present. I never was even sure about his age. Nothing but little talks about happiness, dreams, and the dangers lurking from Queen Nehelenia. I wanted to know about his past, but every time I tried to, he brushed it off or switched topics.

Untill now.

I sighed, re-reading the paragraph for the fifteen time. Sometimes when I read too long, I just forget what I'm reading and all my eyes are doing is reading, but my mind in not perceiving. I sighed, putting the lng, boring, mandatory reading of rules down and looked at the ceiling, watching the fan go around. 20 more pages to go. Not a joy ride.

My phone vibrated all of the sudden. Yes, a brake from the homework of death. I opened it.

"I need to talk. Call me. ~Helios"

Helios? This is very unusual. I thought he was busy. What was wrong?

I called him up. He picked up, and I heard a slight sobbing from the other end. "Helios? Helios? Is that you? Are you alright?"

"N-No, nothing's alright. Nothing was e-ever right"

_You got my attention_

_There's no need_

_To hurt yourself this way_

I got up, and looked up and down the hallway to made sure no one was coming. I shut the door, locked it, and leaned up against the wall.

"What's wrong Helios?"

"It happened again…"

"What did?"

"He came back to me"

_You think no one will notice_

_How you're feeling _

_When you cry yourself to sleep_

"When… When was a little boy, I had a stepfather… My mom married after my father died, and he… I believe he killed my mother. Then, I was terrified of him…"

"Helios…"

_You feel stuck on the outside_

_Looking inside_

_Wishing this life wasn't your life_

"He was a drunkard, a harsh cruel old man. Every night he would come home, and he would hit me and curse at me, telling me I was worthless. I never please him. I thought he died, but recently found out-"

He broke down crying, and I couldn't help but let a tear fall out. But he's such a sweet innocent boy… How could this ever happen?

_And you think your damaged way beyond repair_

_Well, you're not so far that I can't get to where you are_

"He's still alive, and another victim is now-"

I got the message.

"And now I'm afraid. I'm afraid he's going to get me, and I'm not going to be spared this time, and the thing is, he wasn't human, he's a mystical being."

_Wish you were someone else_

_Every night you fall to pieces_

_Knowing you can't save yourself_

_I can see you_

_I can hear you_

I heard a crash in the background.

"I'm coming Helios."

"No, Rini-"

I cut him off, and ran. I ran to Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto, I need to get through to Ellysion."

"Now small lady, you know your not-"

"It's an emergency. It's life threatening."

She looked at me, and I passed though.

I saw a little light up ahead, and a noise. I ran to the light, and ran to the building. I ran inside, and behold an older looking man, with a foul odor of alcohol. He was half-bald, and slanting over, cussing under his breath. He wasn't much taller than me, but his beer belly stuck out, making him look like a monster. He grunted, and shot fiery eyes at me. Then he came at me.

Afraid I looked away, when all of a sudden I heard a yelp and soon enough, I saw Helios on top of him.

"I told you not to come!"

But Helios didn't have enough strength. His stepfather through him up against the wall and smacked him.

_There's a place where the broken go_

_There's a room full of second chances_

_You're not stranded on your own_

_You're not_

_Invisible_

Angry, I ran to Helios, trying to protect him. He pushed me out of the way.

"You never were good enough! Take this like a man and let this be your lesson!"

He smacked him harder

_I'm there to listen_

_There's no need _

_To hold it all inside_

Blood came out of Helios's mouth, more tears came out of my eyes. Finally I took out my crystal, and I blasted him.

_The smallest whisper_

_I hear it_

_When your strength has all but died_

I made my way to the door, when I was stopped.

"Don't Rini, he's… going… to… kill… you…"

_I need you to believe me_

_Can you trust me?_

_That what you is not what I see_

"Trust me Helios, everything will be fine."

_The reflection in the mirror's telling lies_

'_Cause nothing you have done can change how much I love you_

He stood up and barged right back in.

"Your mother always hated you. She told me that herself. You were a mistake, and nothing but a mistake."

_Wish you were someone else_

_Every night you fall to pieces_

_Knowing you can't save yourself_

_I can see you _

_I can hear you_

He blasted me up against the wall, and held Helios by the throat.

_There's a place where the broken go_

_There a room full of second chances_

_You're not stranded on your own_

_You're not_

_Invisible_

"You're not worthless Helios! You're everything to me!"

"Shut up mongrel!"

His grip got tighter, and Helios gasped for air.

_I can see you as your falling on your knees_

_You're not invisible to me_

I saw a gun being drawn from his pocket.

"Helios!"

I struggled to get up, he turned around and-

**BANG!**

_You're not invisible_

I dropped as he screamed my name. The gun pointed at him immediately.

**BANG!**

_Wish you were someone else_

_Every night you fall to pieces_

_Knowing you can't save yourself_

_I can see you_

_I can hear you_

He turned it on himself

**BANG!**

_There's a place where the broken go_

_There a room full of second chances_

_You're not stranded on your own_

_You're not_

_You're not_

"I'll… I'll see you in Heaven Helios… This time… we'll- We'll have all the… time we need."

"Rini… You-You never give up hope."

_You're not stranded on your own_

_You're not invisible _

I smiled at him, going hand-in-hand into Heaven.

"I told you everything was going to be alright"

_You're not invisible to me_

_You're not invisible to me_

Devastated, they were found, and Helios and Rini were buried next to each other, and a memorial was put in front for all to see, that child abuse was still there.

A/N: Dedicated to the victims of child abuse 3


End file.
